


A due South Danke Schoen

by TheMadBlonde



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Ray Vecchio Day, ray vecchio day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadBlonde/pseuds/TheMadBlonde
Summary: Imagined from Bennie to his Ray
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ray Vecchio Day 2020!





	A due South Danke Schoen

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/25316717@N00/50369088197/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
